


shades of red

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, Drabble, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter contemplates what this shade of red might be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean huffs, stretching her arms out for the edges of the desk. A gasp catches in her throat as a thrust pushes her hips forward.

Peter chuckles, sliding a hand through her hair. Sweat slicks the way, collecting easily into his fist; a splash of fire against his skin.

"I bet some dictionary has a name for this color."

Glossy magazines have multiple names for this color. A piece curls around his pinky until her scalp burns. Jean frowns, spreading her legs, and pushing back against his thrusts.

"Magazines name it better." She says. 

A shudder passes through his body, reverberating against her hips.

The fist around her hair tightens, and she locks her knees in preparation, turning a grin into the polished surface of the desk.

"I'll show you later." Jean promises, catching frantic guesses in the frenzy of his thoughts as her hips slap against the desk.


End file.
